¿Feliz Año Nuevo?
by MimiJean
Summary: ADV: LEMON. Kagome no se ausenta en las fiestas de fin de año con su familia. "Niña tonta, en un momento así..." gruñó un enojado hanyou en el pozo, antes de llevarse una…¿grata?...sorpresa.
1. Celos y en celo

— ¡¿Que qué?! — les gritó Inuyasha. — ¿Por qué dejaron que Kagome se fuera sin mi permiso?

— ¡Inuyasha! Deberías dejar a Kagome descansar. ¡No es sano para ella tener que aguantar tu carácter de perro todos los días, perro! — dijo Shippou posándose en su hombro. ¿Es que no había aprendido ya?

— Enano del demonio… — murmuró después de adornar la cabeza del zorrito con un pequeño chichón.

"— _¿Fiestas de fin de año? — dijeron Shippou, Sango y Miroku al unísono._

—_Pues sí. En estas fechas, las familias se reúnen para recibir el año nuevo con festejos. — respondió Kagome risueña preparándose para saltar dentro del pozo. — Por favor, mantengan alejado a Inuyasha lo más que puedan."_

— Y eso fue lo que nos dijo. — relató Miroku, luego suspiró. — Y helos aquí, intentando absurdamente retener un macho desesperado por su hembra. — Sango reprimió una risita.

— Grrr… ¿Quieren coleccionar golpes, malditos?

— _Inuyasha está más irritado que de costumbre… _— pensó el zorrito sorprendido de verdad.

Horas después Inuyasha se encontraba cruzando la barrera del tiempo y subiendo por el pozo de la época actual, después de haber debatido para sí mismo si debía o no ir en busca de Kagome.

— Niña tonta, en un momento así... Como si Naraku no existiera… — fue la excusa que logró formular, a pesar de saber que el demonio no saldría de su escondite por un largo tiempo.

De un salto se colgó de la ventana de la habitación de la colegiala para abrirla de un tirón. Ya había anochecido, lo que no le dificultó nada por su buena visión.

— No hay nadie aquí… — dijo seguido de dirigirse hacia las habitaciones restantes de la casa. — Demonios… ¿En dónde se habrá metido?

Después de haberlo irritado todos estos días con su insoportable olor, ¿ahora se iba lo más campante? Recordaba como cada vez que pasaba por su lado debía contener la respiración porque por alguna extraña razón (o será que él no lo aceptaba) instintivamente sentía que debía acercarsele.

No sería fácil para el inquieto de Inuyasha, pero se propuso esperar a Kagome en su habitación. Después de todo, seguir su aroma no fue una opción factible, ya que al acercarse a la carretera principal desapareció.

Pasaron un buen par de horas, pero él se mantuvo firme en su típica posición de piernas y brazos cruzados. Tuvo la tentación de revisar el armario de Kagome, para averiguar de dónde venían algunos ya conocidos olores, pero la idea de atravesar el suelo de tantos osuwaris, no le agradó. Pero bueno, era Inuyasha. Al diablo. No había nadie en casa, por lo que caminó hacia un cajón que emanaba una concentración de aquel dulce, insoportable, irritante ...y delicioso olor.

Justo antes de poder deslizarlo hacia afuera, sintió como la puerta de la casa fue abierta torpemente y con rapidez se movió hasta la puerta de la habitación, dando con las escaleras para recibir a Kagome. Nada lindo tenía para decirle después de su escapada.

Venía sola, y subía los escalones como si pesara el aire. Debía de estar cansada por la hora. Los ojos de Inuyasha mostraron sorpresa cuando una lenta Kagome pasaba por enfrente de él sin ni siquiera mirarlo. ¿Acaso estaría enojada con él por venir a buscarla? Se rascó la nariz. La esencia se había potenciado.

No sólo detectó el olor de otra persona en el aire, sino que esta se hizo rápidamente visible al recurrir a Kagome que parecía querer echarse al piso.

Intuyó que la casa estaba muy oscura, y que sus débiles sentidos humanos no lo detectaron entre medio de la negrura.

Inuyasha no entendía nada. Definitivamente nunca había visto a ese individuo que sostenía ahora en brazos a Kagome. La furia comenzó a hacerse notar dándole color a su cara y empuñando sus manos con fuerza.

El tipo algo fornido pero de la altura de ella, empezó a sacarle el saco rosa que llevaba. Kagome parecía no dejarse, ya que le estaba haciendo hacer muchos esfuerzos a él para mantenerla de pie. Ella se apoyó en la pared poniendo otro obstáculo más, aunque no se estaba quejando. Más bien, mantenía un rostro inexpresivo. ¿Qué le pasaba al tipo? A pesar de ser un humano ordinario, ¿también podía sentir la esencia de Kagome en estas épocas? De sólo pensarlo, Inuyasha se puso aún más furioso e instintivamente empezó a dar unos pasos hacia ellos. El muchacho no notaba su presencia, y con más fuerza tironeo del saco dejándolo caer.

— Kagome, no me lo hagas más difícil, por favor. — expresó el extraño.

— Infeliz….

Inuyasha se encontraba justo detrás de él gruñendo, y fácilmente le sacaba una cabeza de altura. Parecía realmente POSEÍDO e hizo que el sujeto diera un gran salto hacia atrás asustado, dejando resbalar a Kagome por la pared.

* * *

><p>Tatatataaaaaaaan, se aproxima una sorpresita. ¿Continuará….?<p> 


	2. Pequeña sorpresa

— ¿Eh? — se escuchó de ella que miraba ahora al techo desorientada.

El hanyou sin esfuerzos lo tomó del cuello de la camisa levantándolo por los aires. Hizo caso omiso a las quejas y a las preguntas desesperadas que hacia el tipo, y se deslizó con gracia escaleras abajo. Al llegar a la planta baja, el joven parecía querer dar explicaciones, pero los exagerados movimientos en un intento de librarse de las garras de él, lo irritaban todavía más. Descarado. Abrió la puerta de la casa y lo largó afuera como a un perro. Le dedicó la cara más sombría que pudo realizar su rostro y cerró.

Quién sabe si habrá quedado petrificado afuera por la sorpresa, o que pudo pensar de un hombre tan extraño en la casa, y menos aún que le causaron las inusuales orejas de perro en la cabeza de su agresor. Claro, si es que las notó. Pero era lo que menos importaba ahora.

Inuyasha subió con decisión y las palabras en la punta de la lengua. Si antes no tenía nada lindo que decirle, ahora mil cosas malignas se le cruzaban por la cabeza.

Cuando alcanzó el último escalón, Kagome yacía en el piso, algo confundida. Se levantó agarrándose de la pared y empezó a caminar hacia el lado contrario donde se encontraba él, manteniendo el anterior rostro inexpresivo.

— ¡Keh! ¿Vas a ignorarme así?

Una sorprendida Kagome dio un rápido giro que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo de nuevo. Los reflejos de Inuyasha no permitieron que lo haga de forma brusca.

— Inu… Inu… ¡Inuyasha! — las orejitas del hanyou se movieron al escuchar su alegre voz mientras lo abrazaba de repente. Su aliento rozó agradablemente sus orejas, dándole un cosquilleo. Luego ella se dejó caer un poco hacia atrás para igualar la altura de sus rostros. Quizás más cerca de lo que debería. — ¡Feliz año nuevo, Inuya…sha! — este no pudo evitar cambiar el rojo de furia por el rojo avergonzado ante la cercanía. — ¡Fe…feliz año nuevo!

— ¿No estás enfa…? — interrumpió su propia pregunta para mover ligeramente su nariz. — ¿Alcohol? ¿Por qué hueles a alcohol Kagome?

Esta respondió con una exagerada y macabra risa fuera de lugar. Empujó bruscamente a Inuyasha pero lo utilizó para pararse como pudo.

¿Kagome estaba borracha? ¿Qué, cómo y dónde? ¿Qué desvergonzado monje le había otorgado sake ahora? ¿De dónde carajos venía?

— Jajajaja, escapé… Inuyasha… escapé… — se puso muy seria de repente — Pero… pero… yo debo… — dio media vuelta algo más lento agarrándose de las paredes para caminar.

Paró en seco delante de la puerta de una habitación cuando llevó sus manos hacia los tirantes de su vestido negro. En cuanto separó las manos de la pared, cayó de lleno en el piso. Estaba realmente torpe y mareada.

— ¡Kagome!

Volvió a reír ahora algo más inocente. Prosiguió con lo que iba a hacer en los brazos de Inuyasha. Bajó los tirantes de un tirón, dejando al descubierto un sostén rosa. Era obvio que estaba bastante borracha, pero eso no impidió que la cara de Inuyasha obtuviera un color fucsia ante la acción. Y aunque quisiera, no podía soltarla.

— ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? — utilizó mucha fuerza para no llevar sus ojos hacia esa nueva vista. Esto definitivamente le ayudó a olvidar completamente la escenita anterior.

— Ya, ya. Ya estoy bien. — se notó que hizo grandes esfuerzos para pararse nuevamente y adentrarse en la habitación. El peli plateado no tardó en darse cuenta que era el baño. — Ya, ya, ya… ya…, ya… ya. — repetía casi graciosamente Kagome que dejó caer ahora el vestido negro al suelo.

Inuyasha ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para avergonzarse (más de lo que estaba) cuando se abalanzó hacia ella al predecir su próxima caída al abrir la canilla de la ducha. Cada vez que la tomaba en brazos, estaba más desnuda. Eso llevó su nerviosismo al límite.

Repitiendo la escena, Kagome se paró junto a Inuyasha, dándole la espalda. Fue irónico cuando no tuvo dificultades para llevar las manos a su espalda y desabrocharse el sostén.

Él sin poder contenerse la miró rápidamente de arriba a abajo, en un movimiento de ojos fugaz y nervioso.

Era demasiada información que asimilar para Inuyasha, no sabía qué hacer, qué pensar o qué sentir. No sabía si debía pararle o ayudarla. Pero si tragó fuertemente cuando ella se adentró en la ducha y dio la vuelta exponiendo su cuerpo, que ahora solo era cubierto por su bombacha rosa. Ya sus ojos no pudieron desviarse más de semejante escena, y menos aun cuando la azabache lo tomó de la mano arrastrándolo debajo de la cascada, aparentemente sin importarle (o notar) que estuviera vestido.

Lo único que podía salvar de todo aquello, era que el agua diluía aquel olor que Kagome estuvo despidiendo de sí los últimos días. Había sido casi insoportable para la sensible nariz de Inuyasha, además de provocarle reprimidas sensaciones.

— Inuyasha… ayúdame. — dijo llevando la mano de él hacia su mojado hombro. Él podía sentir como se acaloraba de repente, y el vapor de la habitación no ayudaba mucho. Y para nada lo hizo, el que ella deslizara su mano camino abajo llegando a su firme y húmedo seno. Ya era el colmo, el hanyou se encontraba sumamente confundido, avergonzado, y tal vez algo más... Un suave cosquilleo se transmitió desde su mano hasta su vientre bajo, y no supo si alegrarse o entristecerse cuando ella no paró allí. Sentía su piel tan suave…

Decidió aliviarse, después de todo aunque él en su profundo ser deseara todo aquello, Kagome no estaba consciente, y nunca se aprovecharía de ello. Sabía bien cuando tomarse las cosas en serio.

El alivio fue desterrado cuando su mano llegó hacia aquella fina bombacha. El cosquilleo se acentúo, y él decidió parar todo aquello, por mucho que descubriera que no le estaba desagradando para nada.

— Kagome, es suficiente. — dijo con una suave voz. — Te llevaré a tu cuarto.

— No, no. Sólo quiero bañarme, por favor. Sácame esto, ayúdame— al menos, es lo que logró entender él de sus deformes palabras entre suspiros.

Bueno, no había nada de malo en ello. ¿Verdad? Sólo ayudaría a Kagome sin hacer nada más que aquello ¿verdad?

* * *

><p>Realmente me imagino todo y cuando este año termine voy a pensar en Kagome llegando borracha a su casa, jaja. El próximo es el último capítulo. Mis disculpas por el alargue. Gracias por los views y review.<p>

La última parte ya está lista, pienso subirla mañana, el último día del 2014 :) . ¿Reviews? ¿No? Bueno... jaja


	3. ¡Al fin!

Bueno, no me aguanté hasta la medianoche jaja. De todas maneras, me imagino que mañana van a estar todos ocupados, así que acá les va.

* * *

><p>— Por favor Inuyasha, — maldita Kagome, no lo estaba ayudando con ese tono de voz — me siento to- toda pegajo-jo-sa, no podré… dormir.<p>

No podía ignorar esa suplica tan suave. Él clavó su vista en algún punto de la pared para concentrarse. Tomó aliento y llevó ambas manos a la única prenda de la señorita inestable. Comenzó a deslizarla hacia abajo, y cerró sus ojos al tener que hacerlo él también para llegar hasta sus pies.

Error.

Lo que el agua parecía diluir, llegó profundamente a su olfato llenándole los pulmones al retirar la prenda y sacarla rápidamente por debajo de los pies de Kagome. Él todavía debía sostenerla con un brazo por sus muslos para que no cayera, lo que le dificultó alejarse del embriagador olor. Porque era realmente lo que le pasó, lo embriagó completamente, removiendo cada partícula dormida de su ser. Cada instinto animal que constituía a Inuyasha fue casi cruelmente afectado. Se levantó como pudo abriendo sus ojos, para observar a Kagome.

Esta parecía estar muy tranquila recibiendo aquella ayuda. Como si no entendiera nada de lo que estuviera pasando. Aunque su enrojecida nariz empezó a perder color, y no estaba tan inquieta como antes.

— Inuyasha…

Silencio.

— ¿Por qué eres tan raro?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Por qué… te bañas…con ropa?

Sorpresivamente llevó sus manos a los nudos de su roja ropa. Inuyasha no sabía qué hacer ante nada. Estaba sufriendo ante toda la situación. No podía soltarla ni alejarla porque caería, pero tampoco podía sacarla de la ducha porque era cierto, ella estaba cubierta por una extraña sustancia pegajosa.

Kagome logró dejar desnudo el pecho de Inuyasha y desfiló su mirada por su torso. Podía ver aun en su estado, como las gotas perfilaban cada músculo formado en su pecho, en su abdomen y en sus brazos que la sostenían firmes. Sus manos no se quedaron atrás cuando siguieron torpemente el rastro del agua, provocando un escalofrío en el dueño de aquel cuerpo. Él cerró los ojos inconscientemente dejándose llevar por aquella caricia, y pegó un suave respingo cuando la mano de Kagome llegaba al borde de su pantalón. La detuvo.

— Kagome, no es necesario. — le dolió bastante decirlo, más todavía en el profundo estado de relajación en el que Kagome lo había hecho entrar con su olor y caricias.

Poco a poco, ella fue pegando su cuerpo al de Inuyasha, después de entregarle una esponja (que Inuyasha no supo de donde apareció) a sus manos.

Perfectamente pudo sentir como los pechos de Kagome presionaban contra el suyo, donde el agua hacía aún más suave el tacto, incluso parecía que se resbalaran. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse un poco, pero todavía estaba decidido a no avanzar más que de un baño. Llevó la esponja hacia la espalda ella y empezó a frotar suavemente describiendo pequeños círculos. Cuando terminara, la acostaría limpia en su cama, asegurándose que ya esté bien y se iría para no seguir sufriendo.

Ella podía sentir como en esos movimientos las garras de Inuyasha le rozaban suave y placenteramente la espalda, mientras que su otro brazo no parecía hacer esfuerzo para sostenerla. Se sentía tan segura, tan protegida, tan frágil ante él. Estaba abrumada de tantas sensaciones. Su respiración también comenzó a agitarse, y se apretó a él rodeándole el cuello con las manos y sosteniéndose así sola. Su estado parecía ir descendiendo, reemplazándose por la conciencia.

El calor ya se estaba haciendo insoportable por lo que él se concentró en limpiar las zonas pegajosas con prisa e inocentemente fue descendiendo hasta su cintura. Kagome que estaba sofocada, llevó su mano hacia la canilla y la cerró. Eso ayudó a disminuir el vapor alrededor que escapó rápidamente por la puerta abierta.

Kagome ya no despedía aquel olor a alcohol, sin embargo, el anterior olor proveniente de su bajo vientre, empezó a llenar la habitación. Con todas sus fuerzas intentó no darle importancia, continuando su labor, tan concentrado en ello que no notó cuan bajo había llegado. No lo notó sino hasta que Kagome comenzó a jadear, y el olor se hacía mucho más fuerte.

Descubrió que mientras más avanzaba, más fuerte se hacía y su fuerza de voluntad fue poco a poco reducida a añicos.

— Kagome… — tiró en un suspiro — tu aroma…

La esponja resbaló por sus piernas reemplazada por la mano de Inuyasha. Con extrema suavidad, siguió comprobando que tan fuerte podría ser, y a la vez cuanto más podría aguantar él.

— … me está volviendo loco hace días y…

Embriagado por el ambiente, se animó a deslizar un dedo por la cavidad húmeda de Kagome. Ella soltó un pequeño gemido, lo que lo impulsó a adentrarse más profundamente en ella. Ese sonido lo motivó cien veces más, le pareció tan dulce, femenino y delicado. Volvió a repetir el movimiento introduciendo ahora dos dedos, seguido de otro gemido un poco más sonoro.

—…cuando hago esto… — sus dedos entraban y salían con extremo cuidado. Su respiración no cesaba en lo absoluto.

— Inuyasha… — pegó con mayor deseo su cuerpo al de él, pudiendo sentir ahora con su vientre, lo que le estaba provocando a Inuyasha.

Sentía como todo estaba dando vueltas, por los efectos del alcohol y por ese nuevo roce entre ellos. ¡Ni siquiera se habían besado! Pero revolvió entre toda su mente y voluntad un lugar de control para cambiar aquello. Se echó suavemente hacia atrás, pero aferrando sus dedos en el pelo totalmente empapado del hanyou. No debió hacer ningún movimiento cuando el ahora embriagado estampó sus labios con los de ella.

Como ambos jadeaban, el beso profundo fue automático. Kagome enterraba sus manos en su pelo profundizando aún más el beso, cuando Inuyasha llegaba más adentro con sus dedos.

La esencia ya impregnaba cada célula de la nariz de él, y le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Hacía tiempo había averiguado que Kagome estaba en celo, y ahora que la tenía toda para él, le resultaba casi irreal. Presionaba con su otra mano la cadera de ella, apretándola contra él, pudiendo sentir ambos el cuerpo del otro.

Ese lugar tan abultado, despertó la curiosidad de Kagome.

Ella bajó su mano por su torso y la llevó hasta el nudo de su pantalón, y esta vez Inuyasha no la detuvo. Lo deshizo con algo de torpeza pero era evidente que había retomado el control de su cuerpo y su conciencia. ¡Y de qué manera!

Inuyasha descendió la velocidad de su mano cuando la de Kagome llegó hasta su centro. La pequeña mano envolvió la virilidad de él, y este gruñó tenuemente.

Lo que parecía no poder ponerse más grande, lo hizo cuando ella se dejó llevar subiendo y bajando la mano desde la punta hasta su base. El hanyou se dejó atender por un momento por ella, cuando la velocidad aumentó, y también sus jadeos.

A Kagome le resultaba exquisitamente placentero ver lo que podía causarle a su amado, lo veía gruñir y sentía como su mano le apretaba la cadera casi a punto de clavar sus garras.

Él por su parte ya no aguantaba más. Sacó con cuidado los dedos de su interior y sorpresivamente la tomó de los muslos levantándola en el aire sin esfuerzo. Era suficiente, no había hecho nada para recibir esa tortura. Tal vez incluso hubiera preferido un fuerte osuwari. Hizo que lo abrazara con sus piernas por la cintura, y con sus brazos su cuello.

Siguieron explorando la cavidad bucal del otro mientras él la sacaba del baño que ya el vapor ya había abandonado por completo.

Dejando un rastro de agua en el piso, se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Kagome. Estaban totalmente empapados e Inuyasha logró cerrar la ventana para detener la brisa, antes de tirarla en la cama. Por supuesto que esta se humedeció ante los cuerpos que recibía.

— No soporto más, y tú no me lo hiciste nada fácil…

Con sus delicadas manos envolvió la tonificada espalda de él. No había lugar para la vergüenza entre todas las cosas que estaban sintiendo, desde lo físico hasta lo emocional. Él no era tan tonto ni tan inocente como para echar a perder la perfecta oportunidad que les había llegado del cielo.

La sintió agitada, casi pidiendo entre sollozos algo, y él no se negaría.

— ¿Puedes… abrir tus piernas? — pidió el con dulzura. Sus brazos estaban ocupados sosteniendo su propio peso sobre Kagome.

Pensaba en que si ella estaba sintiendo la misma desesperación que él, debía satisfacerla de inmediato.

Kagome lentamente separó sus piernas dejando paso al cuerpo de Inuyasha. Sus miembros estaban latentes, sedientos. Él largó un suspiro cuando sintió la mano de ella envolver su virilidad pero esta vez para orientarlo hasta donde sus cuerpos los guiaban.

Rozó la entrada de ella, e instintivamente Kagome elevó sus caderas haciéndolo entrar un poco, sorprendiéndolo. Bueno, Inuyasha no era el único que tenía instintos, aunque fueran más animales que el de ella, todo cuerpo sabe cómo hacer el amor cuando se deja llevar.

Kagome soltó un gemido sofocado cuando recibió la respuesta de él ante ese roce. No fue delicado ni suave, simplemente se plantó en ella hasta el fondo. Estaba tan húmeda...

— Kagome…

El impaciente de Inuyasha, no tardó en empezar a moverse. Salía y entraba en un ritmo constante, haciendo que el dolor se esfumara rápidamente, reemplazándose por el placer.

Poco a poco aceleró el ritmo, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Kagome se moviera de arriba a abajo. Ella sólo gritaba su nombre, gemía y apretaba sus manos contra su espalda atrayéndolo e incluso guiándolo para que fuera más rápido y profundo.

Ambos habían caído en una sensación adictiva que les pedía que siguieran, y siguieran hasta llegar a algún lugar.

— ¡Inuyasha!

Pudo sentir como su miembro fue apretado y envuelto por todos los músculos femeninos y también como un líquido se escurría por él hacia afuera. Y en lugar de detenerse, salió de ella con algo de brusquedad solo para voltearla y posicionarla sobre sus rodillas y codos. Todavía tenía mucho para dar, tenía una energía inagotable que no la dejó descansar tras ese orgasmo.

Levantó el torso de Kagome con sus manos, quedando su pecho contra la espalda de ella. La penetró esta vez con algo más de suavidad. Pasó sus brazos por delante para tomar sus pechos con sus manos. Entraban perfectamente. Ella volteó su cara para poder besarlo. Él la besó mientras seguía entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo. Kagome arqueaba su espalda para poder recibir mejor a Inuyasha en su interior.

Empezó a moverse en movimientos circulares sin poder evitarlo, logrando que Inuyasha gruñera apasionado y no pudiera evitar chocar con fuerza sus caderas. El ritmo se hizo mucho más ágil y rápido que antes. Ante esto, la empujó suavemente para que volviera a apoyarse en sus codos.

Estaba haciendo lo que su cuerpo le pedía. Continúo embistiéndola con fiereza profundamente, llegando a todos los lugares que podía llegar en esa posición. Apretaba sus caderas con firmeza para poder adentrarse con fuerza.

— ¡Ahhhhh! Mmmmm... Inu...ya...sha... ahhh

Siguió y siguió aumentando la rapidez, haciendo que Kagome gimiera palabras incoherentes donde solo se entendía su nombre. Sus orejas se deleitaban increíblemente demasiado ante todos esos sonidos. Quería más y lo obtenía profundizándose en ella. Una y otra, y otra vez.

Dio las últimas embestidas cuando en la última se adentró explotando en ella, mientras los músculos interiores de ella se tensaron por segunda vez, llegando ambos al clímax.

La presión que las manos de Inuyasha habían ejercido en las caderas de ella, dejaron una marca vibrantemente roja.

Se desplomaron en la cama, exhaustos con sus respiraciones pesadas. Las sábanas todavía se mantenían húmedas, tanto de agua como de sus propias esencias soltadas hacía un minuto.

Era todo. Él estaba satisfecho. Al fin había escuchado a su cuerpo, al fin había saciado todo aquello que desesperadamente sus instintos fieros pedían.

Kagome era simplemente feliz. Aunque por alguna razón estaba menos curiosa o sorprendida de lo que debería. ¡Inuyasha acababa de hacerle el amor, por todos los santos!

Sintió como era rodeada por los fuertes brazos de él, aprisionándola contra su pecho. No dijo nada, pero ese abrazo significó tantas cosas.

Lo más importante, era que al fin él estaba teniendo la oportunidad de demostrar lo que su corazón desbordaba. Lo que tanto le costaba expresar con palabras, lo hizo con hechos. Desde el cuidado hacia Kagome cuando la encontró, las caricias mostrándole cuanto la deseaba, los besos, los abrazos, hasta la latente posesión que quiso demostrar ante aquel extraño tipo que tocaba a Kagome.

¡!

¡El tipo!

Kagome sintió como de repente el hanyou gruñía mirando al techo sumido en sus pensamientos, apretando más el abrazo.

— Inuyasha, me vas a asfixiar — murmuró un poco sin aire.

La soltó para mirarla con enojo.

— ¿De dónde vienes?

¿Qué? ¿Era lo que le iba a decir después de haber hecho lo que hicieron?

— ¿Quién carajo era ese tipo?

Aunque el enojado era él, se arrepintió cuando el rostro de Kagome se puso casi negro. Se sentó con gran velocidad en la cama, para intensificar su mirada acusadora hacia él, cubriéndose con la sábana.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — dijo confundido, para después poner cara enojada. — ¡Yo debería estar molesto! ¡Responde!

— ¡Inuyasha!

El hanyou estaba ahora aterrado, sosteniéndose de las barras de metal de la cama, alejándose lo más posible de aquel rostro.

— ¡Ahora lo recuerdo todo! — Gritó — Tú… idiota…. ¿Qué le hiciste a mi primo?

— ¿Qué? ¿Primo? ¡Maldito incestuoso! — dijo poniendo sus manos en puños.

— ¡Osuwari! — Soltó — ¡Hoy es año nuevo idiota! ¡Osuwari! — se levantó de la cama viendo como el pobre hanyou probaba el suelo. Unas sábanas cayeron sobre él al menos ante el impulso, guardando un poco de dignidad. — ¡Vengo de festejar con mi familia! ¡Me trajo para que llegue a salvo! ¡Osuwari! ¡Sólo me estaba ayudando a meterme en la ducha! ¡Osu….!

— ¡Basta! — se levantó con todas sus fuerzas, tomándola de espaldas para así poder taparle la boca con la mano. Kagome ahora pataleaba enojada, pero lo iba a escuchar ¡Mierda! — ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme? ¿No podía traerte alguien más? ¿No pudiste decirme esto desde el principio? — su cara se puso en plan acusador, achinando sus ojos — Claro que no…. ¡Estabas totalmente ebria! — los entrecerró aún más. — O es que acaso…

Ella paró de patalear de repente, mirando nerviosa esa cruel mirada. Por primera vez en la historia, Kagome parecía haber perdido una discusión.

Bueno… no es que no pudiera decirle. Estaba mareada, había bebido, es cierto, pero estaba lejos de estar inconsciente. Después de todo, pudo tomar el control de su cuerpo de un segundo al otro y esto no se le escapó al hanyou.

¿Acaso la encelada de Kagome lo había planeado desde el principio?

La mejor actriz del año.

* * *

><p>¡Feliz año nuevo a todas y todos! Ahora mientras esté festejando las primeras horas del nuevo año, voy a pensar en el par de tontos tortolos peleando después de haber hecho el amor.<p>

Opiniones, halagos, insultos, amenazas, todo es mejor recibido que nada. Besooooooootes.


End file.
